


How Soon Is Now?

by HyeHowAreYa



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, No Kink Just Fluff, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyeHowAreYa/pseuds/HyeHowAreYa
Summary: Jiwoo made a good choice feeding her local werewolf
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	How Soon Is Now?

**Author's Note:**

> This mostly just fluff to give you a little break from all the rape nastiness  
> I wrote this before bed...  
> Especially before "cruel world 2", which I PROMISE will be out by February  
> Enjoy puppy Hyejoo and cute 'lil farmgirl Jiwoo making babies

Jiwoo slept soundly in her bed as witching hour approached, awaiting the arrival of a heinous beast she’d befriended. This beast wasn’t a beast at all, in fact, a human most of the time, a gentle one at that. The beast went by the name of Hyejoo, and lived in the woods somewhere, no known family or pack, struggling to get by, and Jiwoo had began to help her.

She’d discovered the young girl hiding in Jiwoo’s family’s shed a while ago, to which Hyejoo attempted to defend herself by halfway transforming into her werewolf form to show Jiwoo she was not to be trifled with. However, this did not detour Jiwoo, who simply handed Hyejoo an extra loaf of bread she had. Upon receiving this gift, the girl began to look a lot more like a girl, and less like a wolf. She’d shared a kind glance as Jiwoo, before shoving the bread in her shirt and speeding off.

Ever since Jiwoo’s family had known food had been going missing. They didn’t however, know Jiwoo was taking the food and feeding it to this strange monster that lived around their farm. Although, in these unsafe woods, Hyejoo could spend very little time as a defenseless girl, but had a hard time covering her tracks as a werewolf. Therefore, Jiwoo’s family soon found out this was the work of a monster. But Hyejoo, in her pesky ways, could always avoid the traps Jiwoo’s family had put up, and was good at avoiding gunshots, not that those pointless lead bullets could have killed her anyway.

Now, as the witching hour struck, Jiwoo heard the pitter-patter of not fully grown paws on the deck outside her window, a quiet bark, and then silence. Jiwoo knew what this meant, her (not so) little friend had arrived. She quietly crawled from her bed, not bothering to light a candle or a lantern, before she peeked outside to see two sharp crystal blue eyes peering into hers. The light blue, combined with the jet-black fur was rather striking in Jiwoo’s opinion. Hyejoo may have made a beautiful wolf, but an even more beautiful girl.

“Hi there.” Jiwoo whispered, climbing from her window, silent as a mouse. Hyejoo took a second to listen carefully, looking around astutely, to find any threats of danger, when she didn’t find any, she slowly morphed back into her human form. Black fur turned to pale skin, blue eyes turn to brown ones, and her face began to be human again, her tattered black cloak now looking goofy on her much smaller body.

Jiwoo had noticed that Hyejoo was seemingly alone in the woods, she wasn’t the best at speaking, and did not act like a normal human Jiwoo had ever met, but that only made Hyejoo cuter. “You bring?... Eat?” She said quietly as if she was sharing a secret. Jiwoo frowned. “I couldn’t get any… I’m sorry,” Hyejoo scowled. “Friends bring.” She said, matter-of-factly. “We’re low on food, I’d get in trouble, and more importantly you’d get found out. “People know.” “Yes, they know about you. But they’d know more.”

Hyejoo cocked her head to the side. “I need.” “I know you need food, I’m sorry. Can you hunt?” Hyejoo shook her head. “No, eat. Just bigger, stronger, they eat… I.” “Oh… No food in the woods? Huh… Maybe I can find something.” Hyejoo nuzzled her face into Jiwoo’s neck upon hearing the news. “Jiwoo… Is good.” Jiwoo smiled, reaching to scratch the top of Hyejoo’s head. “You too.”

“I?” “Yes you.” “Yes I?” “Yes.”

Jiwoo laughed, remembering a lot of their first interactions being Hyejoo simply repeating nearly everything Jiwoo said. “I good?” Hyejoo asked once more, not quite understanding. “Yes, silly. You’re very good.” “Jiwoo more. Jiwoo more than eat.” Jiwoo smiled and laughed, leading Hyejoo around to the building beside their house where they butchered the meat. “I’ll find you some meat. Stay here.” “I stay.” “Good.” Jiwoo said, walking into the shack and grabbing a large slice of mutton, feeling slightly uncomfortable since she hated the texture and smell of raw meat.

“You bring!” Hyejoo cheered, as Jiwoo lugged the slab of mutton from the building, and placing it on the deck of the butcher’s shed. “Wait! You can’t eat it raw as a human! You’ll get sick, you have to eat it as a wolf.” “Sick? Like… bad feeling?” “Yes, now transform, I don’t want you to get sick,” Hyejoo growled as she grew, becoming stronger and scarier by the second.

Within a couple seconds, she was her bipedal wolf creature that Jiwoo had grown to be unafraid of, but regardless, she avoided watching Hyejoo go to town on the slab of meat. Those huge sharp teeth tearing up that piece of bloody flesh made Jiwoo rather uncomfortable. Once Hyejoo had had her fill, she shrank back to her human form, leaving a gory mess on the deck that Jiwoo could not be bothered to deal with.

Hyejoo wiped the blood from her face, knowing Jiwoo was not a fan of blood or gore in any form. She then went up to Jiwoo, and set her hands on Jiwoo’s shoulders, licking her cheek a couple times in gratitude. Jiwoo giggled at this, remembering Hyejoo still behaved like a dog most of the time, however, at least she was aware Jiwoo was a friend, not food.

“Remember, Hyejoo. Us humans kiss instead.” Jiwoo said, kissing Hyejoo’s cheek. “I kiss?” “Sure… I’d like you to.” Jiwoo said with a shy laugh. Hyejoo puckered up her lips, assaulting Jiwoo’s face with kisses while Jiwoo smiled and laughed at the wolf’s kind treatment. “Perfect.” Hyejoo smiled too, instinctively lifting Jiwoo and holding her close with her unnatural strength. Jiwoo hugged Hyejoo back, nuzzling Hyejoo in a similar way Hyejoo did to her.

Hyejoo paused for a second, looking at Jiwoo up and down, and thinking to herself. She set Jiwoo down and kept a lingering hand on her waist, she looked lost in thought before she finally spoke.

“People… Mate?” Hyejoo said quietly. “Oh. Yeah, they do. That’s a… funny question.” Jiwoo said awkwardly. “How?” “Um… The same way you do, I think.” “I?” “Yeah, you probably will too.” Jiwoo blurted out, not really wanting to discuss this, but doing it anyway. “Jiwoo?” “Yes, I will someday.” Hyejoo paused, “U-us?” “Yes, we both will,” Jiwoo explained, feeling rather exasperated at being asked the same question twice.

“I and Jiwoo… Mate?” Jiwoo’s eyes went wide. “With each other?” Jiwoo asked, feeling her face turn pink. “Jiwoo and I…. Mates.” “You want to be… Mates? Y-you want to have children together?” Hyejoo nodded. “You’d be my partner?” “Jiwoo and I, mates, family, good.” Hyejoo reassured. “Jiwoo want?” She asked hesitantly. “Yes, I want that. This is so exciting! Will we marry?” Jiwoo cheered. “Marry?” “Yes, when two people decide they’d like to spend the rest of their lives together.” “I, Jiwoo, marry.” Jiwoo smiled, hugging Hyejoo. “Yes, I’d love to, now let’s get to it.” Jiwoo said, her state of arousal speaking for her.

“M-mate now?” Hyejoo asked awkwardly. “We should go somewhere more private. Come here.” Jiwoo said, leading Hyejoo behind the tool shed furthest away from the house Jiwoo’s family slept in. “I do as wolf.” Hyejoo said, knowing she’d be less nervous and worried as a wolf, and make Jiwoo her family for life. “Yes, transform.” Jiwoo said, her excitement making her get a little too adventurous.

“Have you done this before?” Jiwoo asked as a precursor. “No do.” “I haven’t either, I guess we’ll figure it out.” They both paused, not quite sure what to do. “Kiss me first, and then transform,” Jiwoo commanded, as she began to undress, undoing all the buttons on her nightgown and sliding it down. Hyejoo instinctively licked her lips, eyeing Jiwoo like the best meal she’s ever seen. She could smell Jiwoo’s essence in the air. The smell of Jiwoo’s cunt set fire to Hyejoo’s heart, she didn’t quite understand what was happening, but all of a sudden she felt so inclined to mate like never before.

Hyejoo leaped on top of Jiwoo, preemptively showing her appreciation to Jiwoo with kisses. “H-Hyejoo, I wanna try something,” Jiwoo said, creating a pause. “How about we combine our affection styles?” Hyejoo looked at Jiwoo curiously. “Lick my mouth, Wolfie,” Jiwoo said, opening her mouth and allowing Hyejoo to stick her tongue inside.

Jiwoo moaned in delight, loving how she felt when Hyejoo kissed her like butterflies flying around in her tummy. Hyejoo followed examples, voicing her contentment through pretty noises similar to Jiwoo’s. Jiwoo felt something sticking out from the cloak Hyejoo adorned, hard, silky, and wet, poke her leg. She ignored it, figuring that was just Hyejoo’s appendage, which now made her grow in excitement.

“I make wolf.” “Yes, transform,” Jiwoo said lustfully. “Not full. Full bad.” “Huh… okay. I trust you,” “I, good?” Hyejoo asked carefully. “Yes, I trust you, you are good. I love you.” Jiwoo said with a smile, petting Hyejoo’s back. “Love?” “Yes, love. Love is what two mates feel for each other,” “Jiwoo is love.” “I love you too.”

Hyejoo pulled away and stood up from the wet grass they laid on, before growing her ears, tail, and a significant amount of soft black fur as well as fangs, her eyes turning that piercing icy blue. However, she still had control over her impulses, knowing that Jiwoo was not an animal, Jiwoo was delicate and needed to be handled with care, she couldn’t have her animalistic desires result in Jiwoo’s pain, especially the first time around.

Hyejoo shed her cloak, looking down at her penis in awe, with a look of ‘that never happened before’ in her eyes. However, she kneeled down, before laying herself atop Jiwoo, propping her body up slightly as she sloppily rutted against Jiwoo’s vulva. “How?” Hyejoo asked, confused as to why she wasn’t inside Jiwoo. “W-we can f-figure that out later… This feels good.” “Good feeling?” Hyejoo asked, as the head of her dick rubbed against Jiwoo’s clit, which would definitely do its part in making them both wetter.

“Yes, good feeling,” Jiwoo said breathily, bucking her hips into Hyejoo’s meat, loving the feeling already, even if they hadn’t even started yet. Once she was somewhat satisfied with this, she guided Hyejoo’s cock to her hole, so Hyejoo could finally fuck her right. Hyejoo’s thick appendage broadened Jiwoo’s tight canal, making her let out a scream of pain and pleasure as she gave Hyejoo her virginity.

Hyejoo paused. “Hurt?” She asked worryingly. “N-no… Keep going.” Jiwoo said in ecstasy, as Hyejoo pushed further inside. It did hurt, but the pain was bearable, and from what her parents had told her, it was normal. “Wolf… bite,” Hyejoo said in reference to the routine of biting your mate’s neck or shoulder during sex. “B-bite me! Please!” Hyejoo licked her lips, gently digging her fangs into Jiwoo’s shoulder. “Mate bite… later.”

Jiwoo felt Hyejoo’s tiny nibbles on her shoulder. They heightened the experience, the scabs, and bruises on Jiwoo’s neck would be a reminder she was mated. Hyejoo happily thrusted inside Jiwoo, pleasing both herself and her mate, the two things that made Hyejoo happiest. “Ah! Hyejoo!” Jiwoo moaned, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, as she held Hyejoo’s hips and buried her fingers into the soft fur. “Jiwoo, not hurt?” Hyejoo asked again, making sure her mate was okay. “I’m okay, it’s just my first time doing this. In the future, it will be easier.”

Hyejoo nodded, releasing a low growl as Jiwoo's insides massaged her cock. She’d never felt anything like this in her entire life, never having experienced the joys of sexual pleasures, and even better experiencing such things with someone she felt so affectionate towards. She couldn’t wait to start a family with Jiwoo. She nuzzled her face into Jiwoo’s neck, taking in her scent, as drool began to leek through her fangs.

“Oh my god!” Jiwoo yelped after one particular thrust. Hyejoo’s arms soon grew tired of holding herself above Jiwoo so as not to crush her, so instead, she flipped them around, so Jiwoo could lay comfortably on top of her. Jiwoo enjoyed Hyejoo as she bounced her up and down on her velvety rod, then she pets the soft dark hair over Hyejoo’s breasts affectionately, as Hyejoo did the same to Jiwoo’s ass.

“Jiwoo is love, Jiwoo is good feeling,” Hyejoo said breathlessly as more low growls escaped her throat, and made her chest vibrate. This feeling was euphoric, a comfortable spot to lay while the love of her life pounded her, it couldn’t get much better than that. Hyejoo was a virgin, it was only natural her thrusts were a little harsh. However, the pain quickly went away. Since Hyejoo was alone, it was assumed she was not an alpha if she had a pack at all, meaning her dick was a comfortable size, not pathetic, but not excessive, perfect for a first-timer like Jiwoo.

Hyejoo’s striking icy eyes stared into Jiwoo’s, eyes so full of love, so full of lust and desire. Hyejoo began to lick Jiwoo’s face out of habit, which Jiwoo this time, did not object to, she rather enjoyed it. Jiwoo hesitantly licked Hyejoo’s neck back, which Hyejoo couldn’t help but howl in excitement that Jiwoo would lick her.

“Yess!!!” Jiwoo yelled as Hyejoo’s warm fluffy arms enclosed her, keeping her warm in the cold night air. “Good?” Hyejoo asked. “Yes!!!! So good!!!” Hyejoo smiled, giving Hyejoo more kisses, before finding Jiwoo’s lips attempting to part them with her tongue. Jiwoo opened her mouth to let Hyejoo sloppily make out with her. Hyejoo’s growling became higher, and before she knew it, she was screaming like Jiwoo. “J-Jiwoo! G-good!” Hyejoo moaned during a break in their kiss.

“Give me your babies, Hyejoo! I love you!” Jiwoo screamed as Hyejoo’s cock began to throb more. Jiwoo’s insides felt the pulsating as she felt her own hole fluttering, squeezing Hyejoo’s cock like a vice. They affectionately fought with their tongues, as Hyejoo tried not to cut Jiwoo with her fangs just yet. “H-Hye… I’m close… Are you?” Jiwoo moaned out, slowly running out of breath. Hyejoo didn’t respond but rather moved her hips faster and faster.

Jiwoo dug her fingers into Hyejoo’s chest as Hyejoo impaled her with her smooth silky member. “Ah!” Jiwoo screeched, resting happily in the embrace of her lover. Hyejoo realized it was time, she didn’t know how she knew, but it was time. As tension built in her core, she braced her mouth over a particular spot on Jiwoo’s shoulder. “Bite me! Bite me!” Jiwoo whimpered. She felt Hyejoo’s sharp fangs dig into her shoulder, not very deep, only deep enough to remove the skin around the bite.

“AHHhhh!!!” Jiwoo screamed as her orgasm hit her. The wolf, upon cumming, forcefully sank Jiwoo down the rest of the way, driving her knot inside Jiwoo, leaving her stuck until Hyejoo’s load was emptied. “W-what is that!!” Jiwoo asked warily, wondering what the strange thing that’d forced its way inside was. The farmgirl soon became filled to the brim with cream and Hyejoo’s cock softened.

They looked at the sky as the sun rose, painting the farm a pink tone. Hyejoo pulled out and licked Jiwoo’s face profusely as a way to thank her for her love. “I… Jiwoo, family.” Hyejoo said while Jiwoo stared at the sky mystified by the sunrise. “Yes, family,” Jiwoo said affirmingly.

“We should put our clothes back on,” Jiwoo said, not realizing that once she stood, semen would be dripping out from her insides, so when she did, she looked at it curiously. Hyejoo let Jiwoo rub the insides of her thighs dry with her cloak since it was already covered in so much nastiness anyway. Jiwoo redressed in her nightgown, and Hyejoo redressed in her cloak before they delicately embraced.

They were quickly interrupted by the sound of Jiwoo’s parents coming out of the house, Jiwoo knew this would be a good opportunity to tell them of her lover now, as they would be marrying one day. “Jiwoo!!” She heard her mother yell, “Yes?” Jiwoo asked, walking from behind the shed, watching Hyejoo turned back to her mostly human form out of the corner of her eye. “I have found my soulmate!”

Jiwoo cheered, showing her parents Hyejoo. Her parents looked at Jiwoo curiously, _some dirty girl from the woods would not suffice as a partner_ , Jiwoo’s parents thought. “Are you sure?” Jiwoo’s father asked. “Yes! Aren’t you excited?” “No. She looks…” Her father paused, examining Hyejoo closer. “Is she… A werewolf?!” Before Jiwoo could stop her, Hyejoo nodded. Jiwoo’s parent’s eyes widened with fear.

“You want to marry a werewolf?! A monster!?” He exclaimed. “She’s not a monster!” Jiwoo defended, while Hyejoo stood there, not knowing what to do. But as soon as she saw that man reach for his shotgun, she doubled in size, turning herself into a real monster. Jiwoo had never seen Hyejoo at 100% before, but she couldn’t lie, it frightened her. Hyejoo planned to growl and hope that Jiwoo’s parents would leave them alone. However, Jiwoo’s father did nothing of the sort, cocking and aiming the shotgun at the wolf with a mean look on his face, while Jiwoo’s mother fled.

Without much warning he pulled the trigger, Hyejoo growled as the bullet dug into her skin, but doing no real damage to her. He did shot again, as the beast closed in on him. This was Jiwoo’s family, he and Jiwoo were family, which meant that they were family, so Hyejoo could not bring herself to hurt him. Within a stroke of luck, he tripped over backward as he sputtered.

He noticed the shotgun only made for a minor inconvenience to the werewolf, and the real problem laid within him. This thought scared him, but just as the werewolf closed in on him, opening her jaw, she merely tore the shotgun from his hands, snapped her neck to the side, and threw it off somewhere in the woods, leaving Jiwoo’s father mostly unharmed.

She shrunk, turning back into a girl again, and extending a hand to help him up while she clutched her bleeding stomach, as a human pain was not as easily ignored. He was astounded, looking up at Hyejoo like she was a freak of nature, any other beast would have killed him instantly, but she recognized him as being important to Jiwoo, so she held back.

It was that day Hyejoo’s parents decided Hyejoo would be a good fit for their daughter, and Hyejoo was accepted into the family with open arms. They let the two live in another house on their large estate, giving the pair food and housing as long as Jiwoo would continue to assist them with farming, and Hyejoo could protect their livestock and even them from predators.

And soon, the family grew when Jiwoo finally birthed their child. Everyone on the farm was ecstatic, primarily the new parents. No doubt, Jiwoo never even thought to regret the decision of mating with Hyejoo, not only did Hyejoo give her children, protect the family from dangers (especially as she gained more size and strength as a wolf) but also, Hyejoo made her happy. If the logs in Jiwoo and Hyejoo’s cabin were too thin during the winter, Jiwoo had a warm fuzzy body to snuggle, if Jiwoo couldn’t reach something, Hyejoo’s tall werewolf legs certainly could… hence – Hyejoo was the full package.

Jiwoo now laid in the wolf’s embrace, it was cold outside, and the fireplace could not keep them warm on its own, so Hyejoo engulfed Jiwoo’s shivering form in the embrace of her warm lanky body. While Jiwoo did the same to their daughter, trying to make sure the now toddler would not be too cold and get sick. The wolf laid her head in Jiwoo’s neck so Jiwoo could hear her breath, and that peaceful sound allowed her to sleep through the cold night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Give me more feedback on my curious cat (sorry that was painfully generic)  
> https://curiouscat.me/HyeHowAreYa


End file.
